Pequeños momentos
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: Serie de oneshots, drables y cualquier historia corta que se me ocurra de Trickster. Principalmente serán sobre Hanasaki y Kobayashi pero puede que escriba algo sobre algún otro personaje.
1. Él solo quería

**Hola, ¿qué hay?**

 **Hace poco termine de ver este anime tan genial y me puse a buscar más cosas de este anime tal y como es mi costumbre cuando algo me gusta. Grande fue mi decepción cuando solo encontre unas cuantas historias en español sobre Trickster, por suerte mi ingles es lo suficientemente bueno para permitirme leer algunas historias pero eso no quita mi frustración al ver que un anime tan bueno como este tiene pocos fanáticos.**

 **Y bueno, el lado positivo de esto es que mi mente se puso a trabajar partiendo de mi frustración y ahora tengo un montón de ideas para este anime. Como leyeron en la descripción, la gran mayoría son de HanasakixKobayashi y es que es imposible verse Trickster y no shipearlos; sin embargo, también quiero escribir algo sobre los otros personajes.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Él solo quería…**

Él solo quería morir.

No tenía nada que le diera algo de significado al hecho de estar vivo. No tenía amigos o familia, estaba completamente solo. Ni siquiera podía sentir algo más que un constante sentimiento de frustración por no poder acabar con su vida. Después de todo, la única ventaja que la vida posee sobre la muerte es que gracias a ella puedes experimentar toda clase de emociones y sentimientos.

Y si él no podía hacerlo, ¿de qué le servía estar vivo si no podía disfrutar de ello?

Lo que para otros habría sido una bendición o algo increíble de tener para él no era otra cosa más que una maldición. Odiaba ese campo que lo protegía porque gracias a eso no podía cumplir con su objetivo de al fin acabar con su vida.

Estaba harto de sentirse totalmente solo. Harto de esa constante frustración por fallar vez tras vez cuando intentaba suicidarse. Ya no soportaba el vivir así, simplemente existiendo. Estaba harto de comer y dormir únicamente para evitarse un sufrimiento mayor.

Estaba harto de la vida. Por eso, él solamente deseaba morir.

* * *

Él solo quería que lo dejara solo.

Quería que aquel chico dejara de perseguirlo, que se olvidara de él y lo dejara en paz. No entendía porque había vuelto a aquel edificio abandonado y había comenzado a seguirlo a pesar de que le pidió una y otra vez que se alejara.

No entendía porque, sin importar que hiciera, el otro chico continuaba persiguiéndolo de la misma forma en que ahora él corría en la dirección en que el otro se había marchado. Y tampoco entendía como simplemente no se marchó a otro lugar en vez de intentar devolverle al otro su cartera.

Simplemente no entendía porque había hecho aquello y porque había accedido a ayudarlo a salvar a aquel hombre después de lo que le había dicho. Pero de todos modos lo hizo, ayudo a aquel extraño chico aun sin saber exactamente porque lo hizo.

Y a pesar de todo seguía sin entenderlo. Seguía sin comprender ese afán de querer ayudar a todos y hacer lo correcto. Y no entendía porque de nuevo estaba ayudándolo y porque de nuevo corría tras él para devolverle lo que perdió.

Pero lo que menos entendía es como termino accediendo a unirse al Club de Detectives cuando lo único que quería en un inicio era que lo dejara solo, aunque... puede que no le molestara tanto. Después de todo, Hanasaki había prometido ayudarle y puede que con él al fin consiguiese morir.

* * *

Él solo quería estar tranquilo.

Poco o nada de interés tenía en estar en el Club de Detectives, y mucho menos quería relacionarse con los otros miembros porque ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlos. No entendía porque se esforzaban tanto en ayudar a otros cuando era mucho más fácil hacerse a un lado y dejar que los otros hicieran lo que les viniera en gana.

Simplemente no los entendía, le parecían sumamente molestos e insoportables, pero. . . admitía que de cierta forma comenzaba a gustarle estar con ellos. Por más que le costara admitirlo era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, escuchar como Noro peleaba con Hanasaki por estarse arriesgando todo el tiempo. Como Inoue los regañaba cuando no hacían las cosas como debía ser.

Aun en contra de lo que quería comenzaba a gustarle estar con todos ellos, y empezaba a quererlos de alguna forma. Y a pesar de que prefería estar solo ya no le importaba tanto que los otros interrumpieran la poca paz que podía tener en su vida porque en cierta forma se sentía tranquilo con ellos.

* * *

Él solo quería golpear a Hanasaki.

Estaba molesto con Hanasaki por haber hecho algo como eso, pero más molesto estaba consigo mismo por no haberlo ayudado cuando pudo y así evitar que todo ocurriera como lo hizo.

Cuando descubrió que Hanasaki había sido capturado por Nijuu Mensou deseo haber ido tras él después de lo ocurrido con su hermano. Deseo haberlo ayudado de alguna forma y no haberlo tratado de la forma tan fría e indiferente en cómo lo trato.

Pero más molesto estaba con Hanasaki por ser un idiota, por haberlo ignorado tantas veces y por su cambio constante de actitud. Y también estaba molesto por su actuar tan estúpido que los puso en peligro a todos.

Si Hanasaki estaba tan molesto y harto de todo, simplemente tuvo que habérselo dicho y él habría estado ahí para ayudarlo igual que el otro chico había estado siempre para todos ellos.

No tenía ninguna razón para haberse dejado capturar por Nijuu Mensou y además dejar que lo utilizará para herir al inútil de Akechi.

Pero lo que lo hacía estar más enfadado y aumentaba sus ganas de golpearlo eran esas palabras dichas por su amigo. No iba a tolerar que dijera aquello porque él no tenía ninguna razón para desear morir, y no tenía la menor intención de dejar que eso pasara.

Era su turno de ayudarlo porque solo él entendía lo que era vivir siendo atormentado constantemente por esos sentimientos de soledad y frustración, puede que las cosas que los hacían sentir atrapados no fueran las mismas, pero derivaban en querer lo mismo. Porque cuando vives experimentando constantemente estos sentimientos terminas deseando únicamente encontrar una manera de escapar de todo.

Pero por más que entendiera a Hanasaki no dejaría que muriera. Encontraría otra manera de ayudarlo, una que lo mantuviera con vida para después poder golpearlo por ser un idiota y obligarlo a cumplir con su promesa de matarlo.

* * *

Él solo quería que Hanasaki volviera.

Lo quería de vuelta en el club, molestándolos a todos, sobre todo a él. Además, aun debía cumplir con lo que le prometió y acabar con su vida.

Pero conforme los días pasaban y él no volvía comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el hacer que cumpliera con su promesa no era más que una excusa que utilizaba para justificar el ir a buscarlo. Ahora, lo único que quería era tenerlo aquí con él, después de todo, el Club era muy aburrido sin él molestándolo y arrastrándolo a un caso tras otro.

Y ahora quería que volviera más que nunca, lo necesitaba aquí. Lo necesitaba con él para sentir que todo saldría bien y que resolverían el caso aun cuando no pareciera que fuera a ser así. Necesitaba que le diera la seguridad de que todos estarían bien.

Pero Hanasaki no volvía, y él estaba solo, de pie frente a sus amigos buscando una forma de evitar que la bomba que esa mujer sostenía los dañará.

Y llegó, Akechi llegó a salvarlos. Pero también destruyó las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que él volviera.

* * *

Él solo quería vivir.

Ya no tenía ningún interés en morir porque de hacerlo debería dejar todo atrás. De conseguir morir tendría que dejar el Club y, con él, a sus amigos.

De morir debería dejar a Hanasaki. Y eso es lo que menos quería, no ahora que estaba de vuelta. No ahora que las cosas estaban volviendo a ser lo que eran. No ahora que nuevamente estaba junto a él.

Por eso, sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó frente a su amigo para evitar que la bala le diera. No quería perderle. Y no importaba que la bala se dirigiera ahora a él pues sería repelida por su campo como muchas otras antes lo fueron.

Pero esta vez la bala no rebotó. Simplemente siguió su trayectoria y atravesó su barrera junto con su estómago, provocándole un dolor que jamás pensó llegar a sentir.

Ahora, lo que tanto había anhelado se estaba cumpliendo. Estaba muriendo... pero esta vez no quería que fuera así.

Él quería permanecer con vida para poder gritarle a Hanasaki por haberlo ignorado tanto tiempo, quería sobrevivir para llamarlo idiota por dejarlos cuando lo necesitaban. Y luego de reclamarle, él se disculparía y le invitaría a comer para compensarlo. Y así todo volvería a ser como antes.

Eso es lo que quería. Quería vivir, estar junto a sus amigos, resolver más casos junto a Hanasaki. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero no sería así, porque estaba muriendo justo cuando comenzaba a querer vivir.

* * *

Él solo quería morir.

Todo estaba mal. El Club, sus amigos, Hanasaki, hasta su "vida" estaba mal.

Primero estuvo al borde de la muerte y durante esas escasas horas en que combatió por su vida Akechi decido deshacer el Club de Detectives.

¿Y qué hicieron el resto de los miembros?

Nada, solo lo dejaron hacer. Acabando con una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado hasta ahora.

Y en cuanto a Hanasaki, solo había vuelto a su lado para volver a abandonarlo.

En medio de la bruma que había en su cabeza solo había logrado captar algunas pequeñas cosas de las que ocurrieron cuando Hanasaki se marchó. Y de todo eso solo le quedó en claro que los dos deseaban lo mismo, querían que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero Hanasaki en lugar de permanecer con él e intentar mantener al grupo unido prefirió marcharse a otra parte dejándolo.

Y así quedó solo, con un dolor agudo en el pecho que dudaba tuviera algo que ver con la bala que lo había atravesado porque este permaneció aun cuando ya había comenzado a sanarse.

Volvía a querer morir, pero también seguía deseando que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran antes. Solo que por el momento tenía más ganas de morir que de vivir.

* * *

Él solo quería que Hanasaki estuviera a salvo.

No quería que se arriesgara de esa forma tan estúpida solo por intentar salvar a Akechi. Sabía que Hanasaki quería salvarlo tanto como cualquiera de ellos, pero no era solo por eso que estaba haciendo esa estupidez.

Él sabía que su amigo aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho y que hacía esto para compensar todo el daño, pero… pero no por eso debía arriesgar su vida. Debió de haberlo dejado ir en su lugar, o al menos dejar que lo acompañara, después de todo, esa clase de cosas son su trabajo y él es el que debería estar dirigiéndose a esa nave en lugar de Hanasaki.

Se arrepentía de no haberlo detenido, de no haber ido con él. Por eso no dudo ni un segundo cuando pidió a los otros que también lo mandaran a la nave, no importaba que casi no quedara tiempo para alcanzarla. No le importaba el dolor que sentía a causa de los vidrios que había pisado. Y tampoco importaba que esta vez puede que de verdad muriera. Lo único que le importaba era llegar donde Hanasaki para asegurarse de que volviera a salvo con ellos.

Y cuando finalmente llego a la nave se esforzó en ignorar todo, hizo a un lado el dolor y el cansancio para poder concentrarse en su objetivo de llegar con Hanasaki y ayudarlo. Solo quería llegar junto a él para poder golpearlo y gritarle por haberlo dejado atrás, por creer que simplemente se quedaría quieto en un lugar seguro mientras él se arriesgaba estúpidamente.

Hanasaki era un idiota, pero a pesar de eso le importaba y le quería. Por eso no lo dejaría sacrificarse ahora que se daba cuenta de todo eso, no dejaría que muriera y tampoco él moriría. O al menos no lo haría ahora, antes debía asegurarse de que él y sus amigos sobrevivieran. Antes quería dejarle claras las cosas a Hanasaki.

Pero… si llegase a morir, al menos se alegraba de que así Hanasaki estaría a salvo junto con los otros miembros del club, porque solo ellos habían logrado abrirse paso atreves de las barreras que había puesto a su alrededor con el paso del tiempo.

Así, si moría, al menos su muerte serviría para que todos estuviesen a salvo. Y eso, era lo único que quería ahora.

* * *

 **POV Kobayashi.**

Dolor. Eso fue lo que me despertó de mi estado de inconciencia. El dolor era tanto que tarde un poco en reconocer la familiar sensación de estar cayendo al vacío. Intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero simplemente no podía, solo era consciente de la manera en que caía y como mi mente poco a poco quería volver a la inconciencia.

-Kobayashi. -escuche el grito de Hanasaki proveniente de algún lugar por encima de mi-. Kobayashi.

Hice un esfuerzo y logré abrir mis ojos. Entonces comencé a buscar a Hanasaki con la mirada, encontrándolo a varios metros a mi izquierda y un par por encima de mí. Extendí mi mano en su dirección, en un intento por alcanzarlo, haciendo que él lanzara su cuerda hacia mí para que me sujetase e intentase llegar a su lado.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logre tocar a otra persona. La última vez había sido poco antes de la muerte de mi madre y el puñetazo que le había pegado hace poco a Hanasaki no contaba, porque… este contacto era… diferente.

Se sentía diferente, puede que solo fuera porque no había hecho esto en mucho tiempo o puede que fuera porque se trataba de él. Prefería pensar esto último porque con este simple toque, Hanasaki lograba hacerme sentir en calma.

-Kobayashi. -escuche a Hanasaki hablar y alce a mirada enfocando sus ojos-. Lamento no haber podido matarte… - _idiota_ , pensé-. Pero así… podemos morir juntos.

Esas palabras me alegraron y me lastimaron a partes iguales porque… justo ahora, lo que quería era continuar con vida. Quería que Hanasaki y yo sobreviviéramos para poder continuar viviendo como lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora, pero… no era tonto y sabía que seguramente moriríamos. Y si era sincero, aquello no me importaba tanto si es que moría junto a Hanasaki.

-Veo que puedo morir contigo. -dije cerrando mis ojos, volviéndolos a abrir al pronunciar las que creo que serán las últimas palabras que diga-. Hanasaki… gracias.

Después de decir eso sentí algo similar a cuando el campo aparecía solo que esta vez parecía mucho más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, pero ya no pude sentir nada más porque poco a poco caía nuevamente inconsciente.

 **POV Hanasaki.**

Luego de que Kobayashi me diera las gracias abrí mis ojos de sorpresa por la repentina activación de su campo protector. Gracias a eso los dos nos salvamos de una caída que nos habría matado seguramente pero también fuimos separados por las ondas creadas por el campo al chocar con el agua. Así que comencé a nadar tratando de encontrar a Kobayashi para asegurarme de que realmente estuviera bien. Finalmente, lo vi a varios metros de distancia por lo que empecé a nadar lo más rápido que podía para llegar hasta él.

Cuando llegue al lado de Kobayashi lo tome en brazos revisando que se encontrara bien y que la caída o su campo no le hubiesen causado daños, pero al parecer solo se encontraba cansado por el esfuerzo del día.

-Idiota. -dije sonriéndole-. Te dije que yo debía hacer esto y de todas formas fuiste a buscarme, pero… de no ser por eso creo que no habría vuelto así que… gracias. -susurre antes de inclinarme y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

En eso sentí como Kobayashi comenzaba a moverse un poco y vi como sus ojos se abría lentamente tratando de enfocar algo.

-Hanasaki. -susurro confundido.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Si. -dijo suavemente, aunque luego me miro molesto. -Idiota, debiste dejar que fuera solo yo.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte preocupado.

Kobayashi desvió la mirada con un tierno gesto de molestia. _Lindo_ , pensé.

\- ¿Quién estaba preocupado? -susurro.

Yo solo reí por la tierna imagen que me brindaba mi amigo sin contestarle la pregunta por temor a que se molestara e intentara golpearme ahora que ya podía hacerlo.

-Y tú… ¿estás bien? -pregunto algo… ¿sonrojado? Dios, Kobayashi no podría ser más tierno.

Asentí como respuesta a su pregunta y continúe observándolo hasta que me di cuenta de lo raro que debería de parecer todo, así que desvié la mirada y le dije tratando de parecer normal.

-Deberíamos llamar a los otros para que vengan, ¿no crees?

 **POV Kobayashi.**

No entendía lo que pasaba. Desde que se había desactivado mi campo, o gift después de todo así lo llamo Nijuu Mensou, no había dejado de sentir toda clase de emociones que nunca había experimentado o al menos nunca habían sido tan fuertes como en ese momento. Y no habían hecho más que aumentar desde que desperté en los brazos de Hanasaki, y ahora que recuerdo, las otras ocasiones en que me he sentido de forma similar a como me siento ahora también habían ocurrido cuando él se encontraba cerca.

Me alegraba de ver que estaba bien y solo ahora que lo veía a salvo junto a mí me daba cuenta de lo preocupado que había estado por él, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta para que ese idiota lo escuchara.

Cuando escuché que decía que había estado preocupado por él a mi mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo que pensé justo antes de quedar inconsciente. Y esos recuerdos causaron que me sintiera avergonzado, además que notaba mi cara caliente tanto por lo que pasaba por mi mente como por la cercanía de mi amigo.

Y con todo eso en mente solo alcance a preguntarle si él también se encontraba bien, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta para que después los dos guardáramos silencio. Era un silencio extraño, pero no incomodo, o al menos no era así para mí ya que luego de unos segundos Hanasaki aparto la mirada y dijo algo a lo que no preste atención ya que me vino a la mente uno de los tantos pensamientos que tuve antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando le di las gracias a Hanasaki había pensado en decirle que lo quería, pero no había podido hacerlo ya que en ese momento mi gift se había activado y luego había quedado inconsciente, pero… ahora no había nada que me impidiera decírselo.

Así que, en el momento en que volteo al ver que respondía a lo que no respondía a lo que sea que dijo, lo tome del cuello de su chaqueta y lo jale hacia mí para unir nuestros labios en un pequeño beso. Ese beso no duro más que unos segundos, pero quería que se diera cuenta del sentido que tendría lo que pensaba decirle.

-Te quiero. -susurre al alejarme.

Después de decir aquello desvié la mirada dándome plena cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no había pensado realmente lo que hacia hasta el momento en que lo había hecho. Por eso, solo ahora era consciente de las consecuencias que podría tener en mi relación con Hanasaki el haber actuado tan estúpidamente.

-Yoshio. -escuche a Hanasaki llamarme por mi nombre y me voltee sorprendido ya que nunca me había dicho así.

Pero aún más sorprendido quede por lo que Hanasaki hizo después. Ahora era él que me estaba besando, pero no se trataba de un simple rose de labios como había sido hace rato. No, ahora se trataba de un beso en toda regla en donde fui totalmente capaz de experimentar toda clase de sensaciones que nunca había siquiera imaginado.

-También te quiero. -dijo Hanasaki… no, Kensuke sonriendo luego de que nos separáramos.

\- ¡Al fin! -grito… ¿Noro?

Kensuke y yo levantamos nuestras cabezas para mirar al lugar de donde provenía la voz y nos encontramos con Pipo volando sobre nosotros.

-Pero que cursis son ustedes dos. -dijo Otomo.

\- ¡Senpai! -grito Yamane-. Haga el favor de conducir correctamente.

-Todos ustedes deberían de estar buscándonos en lugar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. -grito Kensuke molesto.

\- ¡Tonto! -grito Noro-. Eso es lo que hicimos, por eso mande a Pipo-chan a avisarles que Otomo y Yamane llegaran en cualquier momento a donde están.

Y justo cuando Noro dijo eso una nave similar a la que utilice hace un rato se detuvo sobre nosotros y una cuerda bajo hasta nuestro sitio.

-Vamos. -pregunto Kensuke sonriendo.

Yo solo asentí tomando la cuerda junto a él para ser subidos hasta la nave. Una vez nos encontramos a bordo Yamane insistió en revisarnos para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien. Y una vez estuvo conforme de nuestro estado nos obligó a que nos recostáramos a descansar en la parte trasera de la nave hasta que llegásemos al edificio del club.

Me acosté junto a Kensuke y poco a poco notaba como el cansancio me estaba venciendo haciendo que callera dormido. Lo último que pensé antes de dormirme fue que ya no quería morir, únicamente deseaba seguir viviendo junto a Kensuke. Quería seguir en el Club de Detectives junto a mis amigos, molestar a Noro de vez en cuando, mirar las nuevas creaciones de Otomo y como Yamane lo regañaba cada vez que hacia un desastre. Simplemente quería seguir disfrutando con mis amigos, y cuando finalmente muriera quería hacerlo junto a mi amado Kensuke.

* * *

 **Más cursi no me pudo quedar el final. De hecho, ese no era el final que tenía pensado pero como par escribir algunas partes tuve que volver a ver algunos capitulos ese final se fue formando poco a poco hasta que me vi la ultima parte del enfrentamiento con Nijuu Mensou y entonces todo eso se me ocurrio y decidí escribirlo.**

 **Espero que les gustara y si fue así no se olviden de agregar a favoritos, seguir la historia y comentar. Si es la primera vez que me leen no se olviden de pasar por mi perfil y ver alguna otra de mis historias les gusta, y si es así, siganme para poder leer más de mi contenido.**

 **Adios, y nos leemos luego.**


	2. Azul

**Información de la historia:**

 **Drabble.**

 **Pareja: HanasakixKobayashi**

* * *

 **Azul.**

Cuando Hanasaki le preguntó cuál color le gustaba respondió que azul simplemente porque si, después de todo, no es como si antes de ese momento se hubiese preguntado sobre algo tan simple como lo era el tener o no un color favorito.

No fue hasta tiempo después que se hizo esta pregunta a si mismo nuevamente y se encontró dando la misma respuesta que antes, aunque, ahora, tenía un significado completamente distinto al anterior.

La primera vez fue una respuesta dada al azar, algo sin importancia que desde luego no tenía significado alguno. No obstante, la siguiente vez que se encontró pensando que el azul era su color favorito se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión sí que tenía un gran significado.

Y la respuesta a él porque el azul se había vuelto su color favorito era fácil, de hecho, tenía nombre y apellido. Hanasaki Kensuke.

Si el azul le gustaba tanto era por ser este el color de los ojos del chico que amaba. Así tan cursi y estúpido como sonaba, ese era el motivo.

Porque si había algo que jamás se cansaría de ver eran los ojos de su novio.

Le gusta verlos cuando Hanasaki está feliz pues, ahora, en su brillo realmente reflejaban la felicidad del chico contrario al brillo apagado que llegaron a tener por un tiempo.

Amaba ver en ese azul tan brillante el amor tan sincero que Hanasaki le profesaba con cada palabra y cada acción, un amor que por supuesto que correspondía y que quedaba perfectamente expresado en la mirada de cada uno.

Pero si había algo que amaba por sobre todo lo anterior, era el observar esos ojos azules todas y cada una de las veces en que Hanasaki y él se entregaban el uno al otro, demostrando su amor en cada ocasión.

Porque Kobayashi amaba ver ese azul, oscurecido por el deseo y brillante por el amor, en los ojos de su amado Kensuke.

Aunque era algo que, al menos por ahora, jamás diría ante su novio por más que este no se cansará de decirle cuanto amaba el rojo oscuro que adquirían sus ojos cada que se entregaba a él.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: ¿Siempre tienes que empezar así?**

 **¿Eres la escritora? No, verdad, entonces cállate.**

 **Jajaja, ignoren eso. Esto lo tengo escrito desde el 27 de marzo pero al ser tan corto quise publicarlo cuando tuviera algo más largo para subir aquí.**

 **No tiene mucha historia detrás, simplemente se me ocurrió luego de volver a ver el capitulo 7 (mi favorito).**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Adiós.**


	3. Sakura

**Información del oneshot:**

 **Au**

 **Pareja(s): KobayashixHanasaki (principal)**

 **HanasakixHide (mención)**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.**

 **Oneshot depresivo, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Sakura.**

El tren acababa de llegar a la estación, era el primero del día por lo que todo estaba completamente lleno, tanto el interior como el exterior. Solo otro día cualquiera en una ciudad cualquiera, en la que las personas se movían con prisas, cansancio y estrés, siguiendo la rutina a la que ellos mismos se sometieron y que repetían día tras día apenas percatándose de la monotonía de su vida.

Pero, para uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban en aquella estación ese día no se trataba de uno cualquiera, no cuando ese día representaba el momento en que lo mejor de su vida se había marchado de la misma manera en que llego, de improviso e impactando en él más de lo que cualquier otra cosa lo había hecho y lo haría jamás.

Para Hanasaki, ese día no representaba uno cualquiera de su aburrida rutina diaria pues hace un año, en esta misma fecha había perdido a una de las personas más importantes para él. Ese había sido el día en que, de una forma por demás horrible, había perdido a la persona de la que se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo.

Porque hacía ya un año que Kobayashi Yoshio murió.

Por muy poco fue que logro ingresar en el tren pues segundos después de que él subiera este partió, siguiendo el acostumbrado recorrido de todos los días permitiendo a Hanasaki observar el mismo paisaje de siempre con apenas algunos cambios consecuentes al cambio de estación. Para cualquier otra persona, o incluso para él en cualquier otro momento, hubiera resultado muy hermosa la vista de los edificios mezclada con los ocasionales cerezos esparcidos por las áreas verdes de la ciudad, pero en este momento esa imagen no hacía más que recordarle a Kobayashi.

Si este hubiera sido un día común, habría seguido hasta la ultima estación y caminado únicamente unas cuadras para llegar a su universidad. Pero este no era un día cualquiera y no haría lo de siempre, así que bajo en la penúltima estación y camino por unas calles solitarias hasta un triste y solitario lugar que, no obstante, seguía siendo igual de hermoso que el día en que lo conoció.

Era una lastima que tan hermoso lugar tuviera un uso tan deprimente.

¿En qué piensas tú, querido lector, al escuchar "cementerio"?

Seguramente en un solitario y abandonado lugar al cual pocas personas quieren acercarse y de ahí que tenga un aspecto tan decadente pues son pocos los que recuerdan que en ese sitio permanece alguien que en su momento amaron. Un lúgubre recordatorio de la mortalidad humana que evitamos a toda costa ver para no pensar en lo inevitable de nuestro destino.

¿Y qué es lo primero que piensas al oír la palabra "tumba"?

La mayoría pensara en un sitio en la tierra, solitario y abandonado a dios. Siendo nuestro último lugar de descanso debería ser cuidado y resguardado hasta que alcancemos nuestro descanso eterno, pero eso no es del todo cierto. Nuestra tumba no es para nosotros sino para los vivos, los exime de la culpa de no habernos prestado atención en vida y les brinda consuelo sobre lo que nos aguarda, ¿qué más da que me marche si quien me ama seguirá recordándome?

Una vana y estúpida mentira.

Volviendo a la historia de aquel solitario chico, Hanasaki no pensaba en todo lo anterior al escuchar "tumba". No, él pensaba en soledad, tristeza y un enorme vacío que parecía solamente crecer día con día en lugar de desaparecer en el olvido. Para Hanasaki, la tumba de Kobayashi no era ese lugar en el cementerio, con flores diarias y una lapida con una hermosa inscripción todo ello hecho con amor por su madre.

No, para él, su tumba se hallaba en esa solitaria colina en que un día lo conoció por casualidad. Ese lugar en donde pasaron tantas tardes juntos, conociéndose y cambiándose mutuamente aun si no eran conscientes de ello. Ese solitario lugar que vio su amor nacer y en que, en un día lejano y feliz, dejaron una simple inscripción que marcó el momento más feliz de su vida.

¿Y cementerio?

No era más que ese solitario lugar que traía tristezas y alegrías, recuerdos de besos y sonrisas, y de una triste despedida. Ese lugar en que se vieron por ultima vez y la vida les recordó de la forma más cruel posible que todo tiene un final y nada es eterno. Ni la vida y, mucho menos, el amor.

Y ahí, de pie, frente a ese viejo árbol de cerezo, Hanasaki no dejaba de preguntarse si valió la pena haberlo conocido. ¿Y si su vida hubiese marchado mejor de no haberse encontrado jamás con aquel chico?

Tal vez su vida habría marchado mejor de jamás haberlo conocido, de no ser por eso habría seguido con su relación con Hide, habría continuado viviendo atrapado en su monotonía diaria sin apenas ser consciente de ello, ignorante de que de esa forma no estaba viviendo realmente.

De no haber conocido a Yoshio este jamás le habría mostrado tantas cosas que ahora conocía y que le hicieron ver y creer que aun en medio del cruel y horrible mundo en que vivían era posible encontrar belleza y felicidad en sus vidas.

¿Todo hubiera sido mejor si no se hubieran enamorado?

No, él sabe que no. Sabe que jamás cambiaría nada de lo que vivieron juntos aun cuando ahora se encuentra ahí, solo, triste y con el corazón completamente roto.

Y aun si cuesta, debe hacer el intento de continuar con todo, de seguir adelante por Yoshio y por el mismo porque ya no puede seguir de esta manera. Ya no puede permanecer triste y roto por dentro mientras por fuera muestra esa mascara de felicidad eterna, tan falsa e irreal y que debió llevar casi toda su vida y solo con ayuda de Yoshio fue capaz de transformar esa mascara en su verdadero yo, en sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Con él no hubo necesidad de mascaras pues al albino le molestaban la falsedad e hipocresía y con el tiempo él aprendió a dejar de lado todo ello aprendiendo de Yoshio que siempre podías encontrar una razón para sonreír de forma sincera aun si estabas completamente roto.

Sabe que si ahora mismo su amado se encontrara junto a él lo golpearía furioso por su actuar tan estúpido del último año para después decirle que tiene que sanar y aprender a vivir nuevamente con alegría verdadera aun si no se encontrará nunca más a su lado.

Que debe llorar si lo necesita sin olvidarse de sonreír nuevamente porque el mundo ya es lo bastante malo por si solo como para llorar y lamentarse siempre o, aun peor en perspectiva de Yoshio, llenarlo de sonrisas falsas.

Hanasaki sonrió levemente, recordando todos y cada uno de los regaños que su amada Yoshio le di cada que lo veía sonreír falsamente. Casi puede escuchar su voz diciéndole:

 _\- Prometiste sonreír, idiota._

Y es verdad, recordó, lo prometí.

Los bellos pétalos del cerezo en donde prometieron amarse siempre continuaban cayendo lentamente, siendo dispersados por el viento transportados a alguna otra parte en donde terminarían muriendo en el piso, marchitados y quizá incluso pisoteados por miles de personas. Pero…

 _\- El hecho de que algo pueda terminar mal no justifica el no disfrutar el momento. Todo tiene un final, pero es lo que te llevo a ese final lo que lo vuelve algo bueno o malo, no el final mismo._

Hanasaki sonrió al recordar eso. No lo había comprendido cuando Yoshio se lo dijo al conocerlo, pero ahora entendía. Lo hacía mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Sonriendo extendió su mano para tocar esa inscripción que hace un año hicieron junto a la promesa de amarse eternamente. Unas simples palabras que se aseguraría de jamás olvidar junto a su amado pues no quería que este se entristeciera en donde quiera que se encontrara a causa suya.

" _Sonríe siempre, idiota"_

\- Lo haré. -dijo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa-. Lo prometo, amor.

Hanasaki se dio la vuelta para comenzar a bajar la pequeña colina lentamente, siendo rodeado por los pétalos de ese hermoso y solitario cerezo sin ser consciente de que era observado por un bello joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

\- Te amo, idiota. -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en medio de las lagrimas que caían por sus bellos ojos-. Más te vale no volver a olvidar tu promesa. -susurro antes de desaparecer para ser reemplazado por un pequeño pétalo rosa.

El solitario pétalo voló hasta donde Hanasaki se encontraba siguiendo el resto de su camino hasta que el chico llego a la base de la colina en donde cayó frente al castaño cuando este se detuvo para observar por última vez aquel sitio.

\- Te amo, Yoshio. -susurro al viento mientras las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos aun sin perder esa sonrisa que el recuerdo de su amado le traía.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Los deprimí? ¿Alguien leerá esto?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: ¿Dejaras de hablar como en comercial?**

 **Tal vez, dejando de lado las bromas, esto lo tengo escrito desde noviembre del año pasado, o sea, hace más de medio año. No lo había subido porque también iba a venir acompañado del lado bonito y cursi, es decir, como se formo el amor de Kobayashi y Hanasaki en este Au.**

 **Al final decidí separarlos…**

 **Mou Hitorio no Boku: Principalmente porque aún no acaba la otra parte.**

 **Shhh, cállate. Además, ya casi la acabo.**

 **En fin, la idea se me ocurrió un día que estaba depre y me puse a escuchar música, encontré un video de muchas parejas de Trickster** **con la canción "Sakura" (un ending de Naruto)**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: De ahí el título.**

 **Exacto. En japonés la canción suena entre triste y nostálgica, si escuchan la letra en español verán que más bien es nostálgica y ¿esperanzadora?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Y a pesar de saberse la letra en español, en medio de su depresión le sonó tan triste que escribió esto.**

 **Aunque, cuando me sentí mejor ya no me gusto tanto y agregue otras cosas a la historia.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Esperamos que les gustará y que le dejen un comentario, agreguen a favoritos y se pasen por su perfil para ver sus demás historias.**

 **Por cierto, además de la otra parte de esto tengo otros dos oneshots casi acabados y uno, redoble de tambores por favor, es de veinte caras y Akechi.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Eso sí quiero leerlo.**

 **En fin, nos leemos luego.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
